


Levi x Neko!Reader Lime

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123





	Levi x Neko!Reader Lime

{Sequel to meh first lemon~} 

 

Levi rolled his eyes, but continued his actions. Everyday. Every. Single. Day. You always asked him to do this. And for some reason he never said no. Well, the reason was simple, you were just too cute to say no to. Levi kept petting you, playing with your ears as you purred in delight. He'd been at this for at least an hour, every time he tried to stop you just started whining and begged him to continue. He couldn't resist, that cuteness overpowering his senses.    
You were sitting on his lap as he sat at his desk, your tail swaying back and fourth happily. You couldn't get enough of him petting you. It was always such a soothing feeling. Anytime he touched you was a soothing feeling actually. You suddenly lost that soothing touch when Levi moved his hands away. You immediately started whining, rubbing against his cheek begging him to continue. Levi almost fell for it, he hated when you started whining. But he quickly remembered the meeting he had with Erwin, and considering how long he had been petting you he realized that the man was probably already on his way to Levi's office. "Oi, I have a meeting with Erwin soon you know that." Levi said, pulling on your ears making you wince from the bit of pain. "But Levi~! It feels good! Maybe you can pet me through the meeting, I don't think Mister Erwin would mind." You said, giggling. Levi rolled his eyes and began to argue, when there was a knock at the door.    
Oh great, you had distracted him so much that he didn't even have time to make you leave. Levi rolled his eyes, "Come in." He said with a sigh. As Erwin entered the room, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. There you were, sitting happily on Levi's lap, rubbing against his cheek and purring without a care in the world. Levi on the other hand, sat there frowning and trying to push you off, which made you cling to him tighter. Levi's frown turned into a deep scowl when he noticed Erwin chuckling. "Something funny Erwin?" Levi asked, clearly not amused. Erwin quickly composed himself, giving Levi a simple smile. "It's nothing Levi." He said, as he walked over to the desk and took a seat in the chair across from the grumpy Corporal. "Hi Erwin!" You greeted happily, still holding on to your precious wittle Corporal. Erwin smiled at you. "Hello (Name), are you planning on attending this meeting with us?" "Yep!" "No." Levi quickly said, glaring at you. You simply pouted, laying your ears flat as you stared at Levi with those sad, adorable bright (e/c) eyes. "Please Levi? I won't get in the way I pwomise! Pweaseeee~?" Levi frowned, you knew how to get through that tough shell of his. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine," he said, "but you better not say anything, don't touch anything, and definitely don't do anything." "Yessir!" You said, giggling as you saluted him the way you saw some of the cadets do it. Levi simply rolled his eyes, and you stopped saluting, only to rub your eyes as you yawned.    
"Sleepy~." You said, yawning. Before Levi could tell you to go and lay down, there was a small "POOF" as you turned into a cat and stretched out onto his lap. Levi looked down at you, before leaving it be and beginning his meeting with Erwin. Meanwhile, you couldn't really sleep as the two men discussed whatever it was they were talking about. You jumped down from Levi's lap and onto the floor, which he decided not to question. There was another "POOF", but neither of the two men noticed. Your tail swayed side to side, as you tried to think of something to do. An idea quickly crossed your normally innocent mind. You eyed Levi's crotch closely, you hadn't pleased him in awhile (it's only been about four hours. Yes you two do it that often). Plus you kind of enjoyed doing it, he always made the cutest sounds and faces. You giggled silently at the thought.    
Your tailed swayed back and forth happily as you slowly moved your hands towards his pants. There was one issue though. One issue you had completely ignored.    
Erwin.    
Levi slightly jolted when he felt your hands working at his pants. His straight face slowly turned into a frown, 'I should've threw her out a long time ago,' he thought angrily.    
Meanwhile, you hummed quietly to yourself as you slowly removed his member from his pants. You pouted upon seeing that Mr. Happy (yes, you named it) wasn't up and ready like he normally was! No matter, you could fix that easily. Levi struggled to keep a straight face once he felt that rough tongue of yours running along his member. He hated how good you were at this, already knowing you wouldn't be stopping until he came. After a few licks and kisses, Mr. Happy was ready to play! You silently congratulated yourself as you began sucking on the tip, before taking him into your mouth, causing the man to let out a grunt, which luckily the Commander hadn't heard. Your movements were rather quick, as if you were craving for this for a while. Your rough tongue rubbing against his member as your hand worked with the part you couldn't take, or rather, the part you hadn't got to yet.    
Meanwhile as you continued your actions, Levi was struggling to keep a straight face, also trying to keep his breathing steady. He swore to himself that he'd have you hanging by your tail after this, but for now he just had to maintain his composure, which was getting becoming a difficult task itself. 'Just a bit longer.' He thought to himself, hoping the meeting would be over soon.    
You let out a small whine, wondering why the delicious treat hadn't came out yet. You couldn't keep this up forever, not because you were getting tired, but because you felt yourself becoming hot, and it also started getting warm "down there". You hated when you felt this way, but only when Levi wasn't around to make it better. As the feeling got stronger, your actions got faster. Your rough tongue running along his rock hard member, your teeth grazing it ever so lightly. Levi felt himself becoming undone. His breathing was getting uneven, and he found it hard to focus on whatever Erwin was talking about. You were gonna get it big time after this. As soon as Levi started to gain control again, you did something that nearly sent him over the edge alone. Levi quickly bit his lip to hold back the rather loud moan that would've escaped him otherwise. You were purring. The vibrations from the noise put the man onto Cloud 9. Erwin, still oblivious to the actions that were happening, let out a small chuckle. "Must be having pleasant dreams. What do you think it is Levi?" He asked, suddenly noticing the painful look on said man's face. "I-If I had to guess," Levi started, stuttering as he desperately tried not to release, "most likely milk.." He said. Poor Erwin was oblivious to the joke the Corporal just made, but the expression on his face was becoming more painful by the second. "Levi, you don't look too well, are you alright?" Erwin asked, his face showing concern. "I'm..fine." Levi said, struggling as your purring got louder and it became more difficult for him to hold back. Levi's breath hitched as his vision slowly started to feel with white sparks..'This is bad. This is very VERY fucking bad.' He thought, knowing he couldn't hold back anymore. "You don't look fine, we'll close this meeting early. Get some rest." Erwin said, getting up and taking his leave. The second Levi heard the footsteps getting further away, he quickly reached down, forcing you to take in his full length as a rather loud groan escaped him, his head resting on his desk. Once he released, he quickly pushed his chair back, pulling you from under the desk by your ears, causing you to whine from the pain. He quickly stood up, sitting you on his desk. His face that showed pure rage soon turned into shock as he watched you swallow down the thick liquid. Levi let out a low growl as his eyes became clouded with lust. "Oh you are so fucked." He growled out, making you chuckle in delight. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing, Corporal~"  

 

Le End~


End file.
